Of Panties and Oddly Placed Mistle Toe
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: YAOI! Of mistle toes and joy...with an added twist to make it the weirdest Christmas in the history of time! What's a puppy and his dragon to do once everyone starts plotting against them? Kaijou pairing Christmas party, uploaded at 11:59 Christmas day. E


Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Hello and Merry Christmas!! This is my response fic from my other one…*glares* that fic is SO getting on my nerves…but if you haven't read it…do so, please! This fic is kind of my release fic since the other one didn't quite go the way I had planned. Masquerade is doing well, kinda slow right now but…I still like that one the best. 

Rating: PG-13 to R

Pairings: Kaijou major, all other couples are nearly invisible, if you can see them, good for you!! 

Warnings: Coarse language, heavy make-out scenes and yaoi loving. If you do not like yaoi, get out now!

Summery: Of mistle toes and joy…with an added twist to make it the weirdest Christmas in the history of time! What's a puppy and his dragon to do once everyone starts plotting against them?

This has a lemon in it and I'm not going to bother marking it because you have to read it to understand the 'I love you' part. So…yeah. Just leave now if you don't want to read a lemon, or continue reading and back out when it gets too heavy for you. This fic is kinda humorous.

~*~Dec. 23-2003~*~

"No."

"Yes."

"No." 

"Don't whine, you lost fair and square. You're doing it and there's no way I'm going to let you out of it."

"But Shizuka! It's so degrading!"

"I don't care, Katsuya! That's what we agreed to and you lost! Don't tell me you're chicken…?!" the short a strawberry blonde haired girl asked, raising an eyebrow at the older, taller blond haired boy. The blond, Katsuya, bristled in anger, amber eyes glinting primitively. 

"I'm no chicken! It's just…_so_ degrading…"

"Brother, please stop whining. If I'd have lost you wouldn't allow _me_ to whine!" Shizuka said, hands on her hips. Katsuya's shoulders slumped.

"But…the thing you had to do is so much better! This is…against my manhood!"

"Your 'manhood' will survive. So will your pride. You only think mine was worse because I'm shy and you're not."

"Hey, Jou, Shizuka. What'cha guys talkin' about?" Honda asked, walking into the two siblings apartment. Katsuya looked away, totally crushed.

"Katsuya lost a bet and he's appalled." Shizuka said sarcastically. Honda laughed. 

"_Jou_? Losing a bet?! Who'd a thunk it!" he said. He and Shizuka laughed. Katsuya glared at them both.

"I don't always lose bets! Plus…I _should_ have been able to win this one…" He sulked again, his blond hair falling into his eyes. Honda's eyes glinted amusedly.

"What are the conditions? What does he have to do?" Shizuka grinned evilly.

"You remember Mokuba invited us all over to the Kaiba mansion for Christmas right?" Honda nodded. "Well…the bet was a game of Duel Monsters. If he won, I had to send all the male members of our group erotic pictures of myself…" she blushed, "and if Katsuya lost, which he had, has to wear a _female_ Santa outfit and flirt with Kaiba Seto the entire time. Mini skirt, shaved legs and panties to boot."

"O.O!" Honda burst out laughing. His face became red and tears were streaming down his cheeks so fast, Katsuya and Shizuka had to wonder if he was dying. "Everyone _knows_ how much Kaiba and Jou cant stand each other! This'll be a hoot for sure! To think, I wasn't even planning on going until now! Now I can't wait to go! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Honda hooted. "Then again…those pictures would have been nice…real nice…" Shizuka swatted him on the arm.

"Pervert!" he chuckled good-naturedly. 

"I'm not doing it." Katsuya said defiantly, crossing his arms and pouting. Shizuka scowled lightly at him.

"You have to big brother."

"Do I really _have_ to flirt with him?! That will only make me fell more like a chick!" Katsuya nearly screamed. Shizuka sighed in sympathy.

"Alright Onii-chan…" Katsuya broke out in a huge grin and jumped up. 

"Yes! You're the greatest Shizu!" Shizuka got an anger mark and the grin was instantly wiped off Katsuya's face at her next words. 

"Rules. You have to smile, hint at him and _BE NICE_!" she said. Katsuya shrunk down.

"O-Okay…but nothing too provocative, ne?"

"Ne." she agreed. Katsuya sighed. How had he gotten himself into this? Oh yeah, his stubborn pride. He's so rusty in his Dueling skills he even lost to his sister! Well…it had been two and a half years since any type of competition. Apparently she'd been given lessons from Mokuba. Katsuya blushed. He'd _never_ hear the end of this from Kaiba. Never. 

"Saa…" Katsuya murmured, changing the subject. "Who's all going to Mokuba's Christmas gathering?" 

"It's really just a gift exchange for friends, family and any duelists that want to attend. Its tomorrow, you know that right, Onii-chan?" Shizuka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know." He said, sighing.

"Tomorrow at 5:00pm. It's for dinner and Mokuba's even invited us to stay the night. I'm going to, how bout you, 'Nii-chan?"

"No way I'm not going to be with my own sister on Christmas! Kaiba or no Kaiba." He said, laughing. She smirked evilly. 

"The outfit you'll be wearing is the one I've been working on for a couple of weeks, you remember that one, Katsuya?" said boy's shoulders slumped again as he blushed bright red. 

"_That_ one?! B-But that one was only meant for your body shape!" he yelled. 

"Relax, I can fix it to mold to yours. Skin tight and extra sexy. Saa. I'm planning on adding some accessories tonight, Onii-chan, how do you feel about bondage?" Katsuya's face went completely red.

"Gah! Y-You're sick woman!" Honda was laughing his ass off by now. Shizuka was grinning ear to ear.

"Either the stripper look or the bondage look. Pick one." Katsuya looked absolutely frightened silly. 

"U-um…b-bondage I guess…" he whispered. "…what's the difference?" he wondered. Shizuka squealed in delight, knowing he would chose the bondage look over the stripper look any day. 

"Ooh! I can't wait to see you in this, brother!"

"Oh joyous holiday…" Katsuya murmured sweatdropping.

~*~Kaiba mansion~*~

"Arigatou motto, Onii-sama!" Mokuba chirped up to his big brother. Seto growled lightly. 

"I still don't know _how_ you got me to agree." Mokuba smiled.

"I simply said, 'Jounouchi will be there' and you nearly leapt for joy. Really brother, you're so grumpy during the holidays! You're like the world's biggest scrooge! You need something to cheer you up this year!"

"I just don't like the cold. Picking one that lazy mutt might help." Seto said, smiling lightly. 

"Sure brother…and I'm a penguin!" Mokuba squealed, laughing brightly. "Did you get everything on the list?"

"Yes I did. I hung the mistle toe on the door frame like you asked." Seton said. He smiled suddenly. "You do know I'm not answering that door the whole night, right?" 

"Understood. I get to kiss Jounouchi, yup, sounds good to me." Mokuba teased. He grinned even more at the murderous look in his brother's usually impassive eyes. "So, Onii-sama, what are you going to wear?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because _I _know who you want to impress!" Mokuba said. Seto blushed lightly.

"If you say that damn mutt, I'm so going to hurt you Mokuba." Mokuba grinned, testing his brother's word.

"'That damn mutt'!"

"Damn it Mokuba!" Seto screamed, a smile forming on the tips of his lips. He shook his head at his brother's antics. "Whatever…which looks better on me, black or white?" he asked. Mokuba thought for a minute. 

"Black. Make you look more dangerous, untouchable. Gothic for instance. Yup, go with black." Mokuba grinned. "Jounouchi loves that bad ass look you've got, use that to your advantage. Though, I just got off the phone with Shizuka and she said to watch out for an added surprise." Mokuba said. "I wonder what that could be…" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Probably has _something_ to do with the puppy…what with you guys _still_ thinking I've got some kind of crush on him an' all…"

"I don't think Seto, I know!"

"Oh joyous holiday…" Seto grumbled unhappily. 

~*~Next Day~*~

"NO! I DON'T WANNA DO IT!! NO~O!" Katsuya's scream could be heard three miles away, Shizuka wouldn't doubt it. He'd slept on it and now he was having third thoughts. He already had second thoughts yesterday. Shizuka snickered, he must have had a bad dream. 

"TOO LATE 'NII-CHAN! YOU CANT BACK OUT NOW!" she screamed, dragging a very unwilling Katsuya by the hair like a Neanderthal. 

"NEED ANY HELP?" Honda yelled over Katsuya's wailing. Shizuka nodded dejectedly.

~ 

Katsuya looked in the full-length mirror in horror. Not at the fact that he was indeed, wearing the skirt, but that he thought he looked hot in it too. And that was just not right. Shizuka had forced him into the shower right after Honda had arrived and he shaved his legs up to the bikini line like Shizuka _requested_. Now when he said requested, what he meant was demanded. So now he stood in front of a mirror looking more girlish than Ryou and it scared the shit out of him. The skirt in all was very short. The end stopped right under the curve of his behind. It was a deep dark red color with a white cotton like substance running all around the edges. The skirt was low rise and showed well below his navel. Along the top hem of the skirt hung chains. From one side of his body to the other was a loose chain in front as well as in back. The shirt was equally small and tight. If he had breast, which he was glad he didn't, right under them would be where the shirt cut off. The sleeves stopped at his elbows, bunching slightly as it was made to. The top hung off his shoulders sexily, showing off his prominent collarbone and the strong muscles in his back. (Resembling a Mexican type shirt normally worn by young females, see Zorro. Te-he…) He blushed lightly, he didn't quite have a female type stomach, his wasn't all that slender or supple skin, it was more taut with hard nearly visible muscles. He sighed, there was no use denying it, he had a very girly frame. He was slender and he was curvy. On his feet he wore long blood red boots that went up to his knees, they laced up the front with a few buckled in very odd places. Shizuka squealed in delight.

"You look awesome, Onii-chan!" she screamed, her hands clasped together at her breasts. Honda snickered. 

"Yeah, Jounouchi! If I didn't know you were a guy, I'd totally ask you out!" he said. Katsuya growled at him. 

"C'mon, 'Nii-chan, that is no way for a lady to behave. C'mon, I have to put on your make up."

"WHOA! SLOW DOWN! NO BODY SAID ANYTHIN' ABOUT MAKE UP!" he screamed. Shizuka sighed. 

"It comes with the outfit. Besides, its only eyeliner and mascara! It'll highlight your eyes!" the strawberry blonde haired girl defended. 

"NO MASCARA!" the blond screamed. 

"Fine. Deal. Black eyeliner and that's it." Katsuya sighed, defeated. 'I am never, _ever_, going to live this down…' he thought. 

Soon he was ready and Honda got a full look at him. His eyes were wide and awed. 

"Wow you're curvy Jou! I _never_ would have guessed!" he said, astounded at the blond's new beauty. Katsuya was just happy he still looked like himself. He would just die if he ended up looking like Shindou Shuichi on episode seven…He shuddered. Thank god that cursed woman didn't do anything with his lips or hair!

"Couldn't tell Honda? Jeez, I wear tight shirts all the time you idiot."

"Oh. Well…I thought I was straight back then." Katsuya's eyes widened in terror and Honda laughed. "Right now Jou, you have the power to turn even the straightest man downright gay." Katsuya's eye twitched. 

"Thanks…" her mumbled. 

"Katsuya, do you want to wear some lip gloss?" Shizuka asked.

"No thanks." He shuddered. "I've had enough to this girl stuff to last me a life time!"

"What if Kaiba loved it?" Honda asked. Katsuya crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Then I'll never get enough of it." Honda was a little slow in understanding but Shizuka caught on right away. 

"C'mon! Lets get going!" she said happily. She was wearing a pair of skin-tight jeans and a tight baby tee shirt that had a picture of a melting snowman. Above the snowman was in red letters, 'I melted Frosty.' Then on the back of the shirt it said in all caps, labeling her, 'NAUGHTY' Her hair was done up in a loose pony tail with bangs littering her face, He smiled, she looked cute. She would have looked cuter in this outfit than him…of that he was sure.

~*~Kaiba mansion~*~

Mokuba went to answer the door before Seto stopped him. He whispered.

"If it's Jounouchi…Let me answer it…" Mokuba giggled and looked out the peephole. 

"Nope, its just Kinya!" he said opening the door. Kinya had been Mokuba's best friend since the first grade. Mokuba looked confusingly up at a tall woman who stood behind Kinya. 

"Konnichiwa!" she said, her voice sounding sweet and soft but she kinda gave Mokuba the chills. Kinya sweatdropped as she spoke again. "Is your brother here, little Mokuba-chan?" Mokuba grimaced and turned his eyes onto Kinya. He shook his head and sighed. 

"Uh…Come in please." As Kinya walked past Mokuba he grabbed him.

"Who the hell is she?!" he asked kind of angrily. Mokuba recognized her as one of Seto's 'fan' girls. She squealed as she saw Seto walk out of the den. He cringed as she latched herself onto his arms. 

"It's been a while Kaiba-kun! I was so shocked when I learned I wouldn't be able to see you for two weeks!"

"Too bad I was ecstatic." He growled. Her smiled faltered before she hugged his arm tighter. Kinya rolled his eyes, his short black hair glowing in the dim light.

"That's my sister, Kotani." He said. Kotani squealed suddenly and ran into the den to gape at the their oversized Christmas tree. Seto turned his cold cobalt eyes onto Mokuba's friend. Kinya gulped.

"D-Don't looked at me! When she found out I was Mokuba's best friend and that I was spending Christmas here…she kind of invited herself." Seto growled.

"Great! Just great!" he mumbled. Mokuba pulled on Seto's sleeve as he began to enter the den. He knew what Seto was going to do.

"Onii-sama no! Please, that disrespectful! Not in front of Kinya…" he whispered pleadingly with his brother. Seto gritted his teeth sharply.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?! Its not her I wanted to hold onto the whole evening!" he hissed. 

"I know, its Jou, I'm sorry. Hey, if you flirt with someone else, maybe she'll go away…" Mokuba suggested.

"Mokuba, you know and I know, I'm _not_ that kind of person." Mokuba sighed.

"You're going to have to be for tonight." Seto sighed, irritated.

*Ding Dong*

Mokuba turned and made his way back over to the door, Kinya followed him, intent on meeting some of his best friend's friends. Mokuba opened the door, his eyes widening considerably at the sight that lay before him. As if timed, both Mokuba's and Kinya's faces changed from utterly shocked and clueless to puffy and red from laugher. They both dropped to the ground, holding their stomachs, trying to contain their laugher. 

Katsuya sweatdropped from his place hidden behind Shizuka. His face was stained red and his eyes were ashamed and embarrassed. Shizuka cracked a smile. It was rather funny.

"Ne…its really cold out here…could we please come it?" Shizuka asked. Mokuba wiped his tears streaked face and turned to let them in.

"Where's the scrooge?" Honda asked. Mokuba smiled.

"In the den with a chick." Mokuba said. Katsuya's eyes flashed dangerously. 

"Huh?" Shizuka asked.

"My sister." Kinya spoke up. "She…invited herself over here so she could flirt with Kaiba-sama."

"Ooh, you've got competition, Jounouchi!" Honda goaded. Katsuya's face couldn't get any brighter. Mokuba smirked. 

"Is _this_ what you were talking about on the phone Shizuka?" he asked, referring to Katsuya's wardrobe. Mokuba's eyes trailed leisurely up and down the blond's body, grateful for the sight to be granted to him.

"Yup. Doesn't he look wonderful?"

"You two were in this together weren't you?!" Katsuya nearly screamed.

"Mokuba!" Seto screamed, backing out of the den stiffly. Mokuba came up beside him.

"Seto?" he asked. Seto whirled around, rage on ever feature. He grasped Mokuba's collar and hoisted him up a few inches. He let in a shuddering breath and whispered in a dead panicky voice.

"Mokuba, that girl has tried to RAPE me for the LAST time I—" Seto's eyes suddenly looked onto the curvatious legs to the right of Mokuba's face. His eyes traveled higher, over slender thighs, skirt covered pelvis, bare midriff…his heartbeat quickened. He suddenly _knew_ who that was…He didn't know how…he just _knew_…His face brightened a crimson red as his cold cerulean eyes met warm and embarrassed honey/amber. His hands, suddenly shaky, let Mokuba fall to the ground as he stood up straight. Again letting his eyes travel over every inch of exposed flesh his puppy showed to him. His pants felt too tight. He wracked his brain for insults, feeling nothing but a massive nosebleed coming on. A small but thick stream of blood poured from his left nostril as he searched his brain more frantically. Insults, insults…they had to be in there somewhere! Finding nothing but the obvious fact that Jounouchi Katsuya was standing in his house wearing a skirt that showed off almost everything Seto wanted to see, every nerve turned to mush inside his body. He found no insults to throw at the blond and his nosebleed began to become heavier as his overactive imagination took its toll.

So he fainted instead. His eyes rolled back into his head as his body fell like dead weight to the ground. Four pairs of eyes went wide as two of the owners rushed to the fallen Kaiba's side. Katsuya lifted Seto's head from the ground and brushed his fingers against said CEO's forehead, pushing brown lock back to make room to press his wrist onto that same surface. Even in a dead faint, Seto's cheeks still adorned the beautiful ruby red blush they had before. 

"Kaiba!" Katsuya cried out, honey eyes light in worry. Out of every reaction he expected, a faint was definitely not one of them. Katsuya took his handkerchief out of his sleeve and pressed it against Seto's nose. Was that a nosebleed he was experiencing? Mokuba caught onto the panic in his friend's voice.

"Don't worry! Seto's just upset because of Kinya's sis—" Kotani ran in, gasped, and fell at Seto's side, bawling on him like the world was coming to an end. She was fussing over him enough to make Katsuya grimace in disgust. "—ter. Yeah." Mokuba finished. This new girls' eyes never even reached to look at anyone else who was in the room. She just continued to scream and screech. Katsuya stood up gingerly, pulling at his skirt, hoping to make it longer. No such luck. He backed away just in time to see Seto's beautiful azure eyes open. He bolted into a sitting position, eyes darting around frantically before resting on Mokuba. His hand reached down to grab the cloth that had fallen from his face in his quick movement. A handkerchief…A male's handkerchief…Stained in his blood, that was one hell of a nosebleed…say, where was the cause of such a disturbing amount of blood anyway? Seto looked at Mokuba as if he was having an inner debate, of which Mokuba probably figured, and leaning over apprehensively. In a low whisper he asked,

"Did I just dream that?" Mokuba grinned and helped his brother stand. He pointed behind Seto and the man turned around without another thought on the subject. Katsuya sucked in a breath in anxiety. His body went rigid in nervousness, the sudden tension of his muscles caused Seto to stare at his exposed stomach again, the muscles tightly clenched and taut. Katsuya's eyes were filled with fear. The fear that Seto would laugh. The fear that Seto would embarrass him in front of Honda and Shizuka like this, His hands were fisted in front of him, laced together and his bare legs were transfixed at the knee but spread out from there down. He looked very much like a girl would awaiting her date to the prom. Seto's eyes were not cold at all, instead they were light and had a certain warmth to them. It almost looked as if he was showing an interest in how Katsuya was dressed. Seto grinned and Katsuya face faulted slightly. 

"Mutt? You look…_nice_." He complimented. Katsuya laughed nervously and set a hand behind his head, his other on in front of his exposed torso. He suddenly felt _very_ naked.

"Uh, thanks." He murmured. Seto brought his hand up to trace a pattern on the low neck of his collar. His fingertips barely brushed his heated skin. Katsuya's breathing hitched as Seto stared at him with heavy eyes. Emotion clouded azure orbs for the first time Katsuya had ever witnessed other than around Mokuba. And suddenly it was gone as Seto's body was jerked toward Katsuya from behind. Seto's eyes widened in surprise before becoming cold once again. Seto caught himself before he touched Katsuya. Somehow…he thought himself unworthy to let his tainted hands touch someone as beautiful and pure as Katsuya was right now. He was breathtakingly gorgeous. Not that he wasn't before of course but…Seto gave an extremely irritated look off to the side and Katsuya cocked his head, cutely confused. That's when he saw her. Kotani Reiko. Katsuya growled possessively as she groped him from behind. He recognized her as one of Seto's many, _many_ fan girls. Always attempting to entice him by wearing too strong of perfume (making the whole class gag!), wearing whorish make up and slutty, slutty altered school fukus. Although all of his fans tried, they always failed miserably. While when Seto could have been flirting back…he always found it more interesting to poke fun at Katsuya…no matter how small a flaw. That made Katsuya smile with overconfidence and superiority. At least he wasn't on the very bottom of people Seto disliked. Kotani pressed her breasts to Seto's arm and Seto's face contorted even farther into anger. Katsuya looked at Seto's face in confusion. Wouldn't he _want _the school's hottest and most popular cheerleader hug onto him? Katsuya then remembered a time when Seto had said he'd rather have Anzu hug onto him than the other slutty whores, erm, cheerleaders. And he made it quite clear that he hated Anzu as well. Right now, Anzu seemed almost welcome in place of Kotani. Of course, a blond puppy in his arms would do more than suffice. But Katsuya didn't know this. If he had though, he probably would have been all too willing to comply. Kotani snorted, knocking Katsuya out of his thoughts. 

"Seto!" she whined. Seto cringed and nearly screamed at her. No one. No one called him Seto. Well…aside from Mokuba and maybe the cute blond bishoujo standing beside him, but that was his choice. "Who's she?" her question saved her from Seto's outburst. Seto almost snorted in laughter before he realized this was his chance. He'd get a chance to shut Kotani up and hug onto his pretty puppy. His stealthy and quick as lightning reflexes got him out of her grasp and behind Katsuya in an instant flat. He slid his arms around Katsuya's stomach and was shocked to feel how much muscle the boy had. He concealed his shock and rested his chin atop Katsuya's feather soft hair. He pulled his body close until they were pressed tightly together. Katsuya gave a gasp of surprise. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever thought…

"She?" Oh, you don't remember _Jounouchi_ from class?" Seto asked in his cocky I-know-everything voice. Katsuya's cheeks went completely red as he slapped himself in the face. 'Why me…?' he asked no one unparticular. Kotani's face showed confusion of a slit second before he nearly fell onto the floor with laugher, totally forgetting that simple fact of Seto holding onto Katsuya like he was his favorite full size plushie. Her shrill laughter only increased Katsuya's embarrassment and awkwardness. He pushed Seto's hands away from his waist and moved over to Shizuka. She looked at him confusingly for a second before shrugging it off. Shizuka jabbed Katsuya in his bare side. 

"OW!" he complained. She glared at him.

"Remember the rules! Be nice above all!" Katsuya growled annoyedly. 

"Well miss Reiko doesn't seem to be very nice!"

"She's not the one who lost a duel! And you call yourself one of the best! Phsh!" Katsuya's face went red with anger. 

"Its not _my_ fault I haven't dueled seriously in two and a half years!" he yelled. Seto chuckled. The rich and heavy sound making Katsuya shudder.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about…" he said. "I was going to ask, but humiliating you is always much more fun, mutt." Katsuya growled at him, ready to lunge, skirt or no skirt. Shizuka jabbed him in the side again.

"Only your mutt." Katsuya said, smiling seductively, winking at the bewildered CEO.

"_My_…?!" Seto asked, a small blush filling his cheek. Kotani gasped. 

"Does this mean you're _gay_?!" she squealed, sounding dismayed. 'Ooh opportunity!' Seto thought excitedly. 

"Sure! Why not?!" Kotani squeaked.

"Really?! That is _so_ cute!^_^" 

"Ugh…" he sighed defeatedly. "This woman is really getting on my nerves…" he groaned out in a whisper. Katsuya's eyes brightened. 'Oh, so that's why Kaiba seems so tense…' he thought. Kotani squealed again and Katsuya covered his ears. Seto remained indifferent. 

"I knew it! You're not gay! YAY! MORE FOR ME!" she screamed, latching onto Seto's arm and batting her eyelashes at him. Seto refrained groaning. He didn't know _what_ he was…but he certainly wasn't straight, and this proved it. 

The doorbell continued to ring every couple of minutes as guest filled the house. Katsuya stayed as hidden from sight as he could. This was _so_ degrading…He was standing in a dark corner, in the farest regions of the den. Reiko Kotani stood up, tapping her cider glass to get everyone's attention. She stood up on a wooden chair and cleared her throat.

"Attention! We're having a Christmas scavenger hunt!" she grinned evilly. "You all know Jounouchi Katsuya from 12-A, right?" Some guests looked confused but they all nodded in acknowledgment to her question. He queer pink eyes glinted ferally. "The first one to find 'her' gets a cookie!" she said. Now everyone was completely confused. "You'll understand when you find her." The guest nodded and began their search halfheartedly. Katsuya's eyes widened in horror. No way she actually just did that to him…Needless to say, it didn't take too long to find him. The whole room erupted into heaps of laughter, hooting and whistling came after that. Katsuya's face was completely and entirely scarlet red. Oh how he wished he could just dig hole for himself and die. The embarrassment was worse than when Kaiba had found out how he beat Kujaku Mai at Duelist Kingdom. It was worse than when Honda tickled him so hard he peed in gym class. It was worse than when he walked in on Mai, Anzu and Shizuka changing in his imouto's bedroom. 

Hell, this aught a be the worst thing that has ever happened to him. Plus all of those combined. It was worse than when he was forced to wear that inu suit and bark around like a common mutt on national television. This beat that out in an instant. Especially when Otogi came over and slapped his ass. Causing him to shriek like a girl. Then there was more laugher and more hooting. He was really wishing for that hole right about now.

Katsuya said on a couch in the den next to the Christmas tree. It really was a sight to behold. The laugher had died down about an hour or so ago, but every once in a while someone would point his way and a whole group would start laughing again. His face was surely stained red forever. He'd been alone for almost the whole time. No one was brave enough to talk to him like the Jounouchi they knew, but rather treat him like a girl and some had even asked him out! He didn't even want to think about how may time he had to chase Otogi away. He'd hit on him, Katsuya would threaten him, Otogi would touch him, Katsuya would punch him. And the process would repeat itself ever ten minutes or so. The guys were even beginning to call him Katsuya-chan, and _that_ he did not appreciate. Katsuya sighed. He was beginning to get rather lonely though…No one was talking to him…It was a rather depressing sight indeed.

"Hey! Katsuya-chan!"

"NO OTOGI!" the blond sighed and stared around the room. He had expected teasing but not like this. Stupid bets…he'd never, _ever_, bet again. _Ever_. Well…maybe…

"Hey, mutt." Came Seto's voice. Katsuya looked up, seeing the blue-eyed man standing in front of him. "Can I join you?" he asked. Katsuya blushed and nodded. Seto held out his hand, a white cloth grasped in his fingertips. "I…uh…here. Thanks…" he whispered nervously. Katsuya took the cloth back and examined it. No trace of blood could be seen on it at all. It was almost as if it had never been used before. Katsuya's eyes flashed back up to Seto's, the golden amber making Seto's breath catch in his throat. Katsuya looked back down after a moment and put the handkerchief back into his sleeve. 

"Sure, you can join me." Katsuya's eyes flashed lightly in his accidental show of kindness. "As long as you're not planning on hitting on me or making fun of me." He murmured. Seto looked concerned as he sat beside the blond boy. 

"I don't see what's so funny." He stated. Katsuya stared into his warm cerulean eyes and his slightly pinkened cheeks. Katsuya smiled.

"Thanks." He said warmly. 

"If they wont stop…I'll make them…don't worry." Seto said. Katsuya blinked and blushingly looked away, he desperately hoped Seto would notice he bright red face.

"Thanks." He said again. Seto cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So…What brings you here for Christmas?"

"My dad gets drunk for the holidays and my mom disowned Shizu and I." Seto looked horrified. Katsuya smiled to reassure him. "Don't worry, I have a job and custody of Shizuka since I'm seventeen. We own an apartment just a block away from the school." Katsuya assured. Seto still looked worried, he never though the mutt had to go through some of what he had. On their own so early in life…Seto was jumped out of his thoughts as Katsuya set a gently hand on his hand. 

"Hey, really its alright." Katsuya said. "You look really sad…" Katsuya's eyes were soft…honey amber warm and caring. Seto's eyes hardened, he huffed and stood up stiffly. 

"Don't flatter yourself." He said. With hat he stalked off, leaving Katsuya alone again. Katsuya sighed. 

"Jounouchi! C'mon over here! Don't be so far away!" Mai screamed. Katsuya sighed again. Oh joy, more laughter.

Surprisingly enough, they hadn't wanted to laugh at him. They actually treated him normally, with the exception of Otogi's hand going up his skirt every two minutes or so. Katsuya was rude with alerting them of Otogi's unwanted presence, he simple growled and smacked his hand away. Although it was obvious what was going on, Yuugi-tachi didn't do anything more than just smiled and continue with their conversation. 

"Katsuya-nii-chan!" Shizuka said, running up to him, smiling brightly.

"Yeah?" he asked. 

"We're going to start loading the gifts under the tree, would you help me with the box from the car?" she asked. He nodded. 

Once the presents were neatly placed under the tree, things began to settle down, of which Katsuya was glad for. Seto had even made an announcement that no more taunting would be directed toward the 'cute blond bishoujo'. Katsuya blushed, yep, Seto had actually said that. Of course that didn't stop half the guys from asking him out on a date. Katsuya sighed, he really didn't see what was so wonderful about how he was dressed. He heard what those men said…said that he was hot, gorgeous, beautiful, elegant, sexy…Katsuya blushed, he'd never thought any other those words could be meant to describe him…it was pathetic to think that when they do its when he was dressed as a girl. Insert mental sigh here. He looked around the room ay his friends and family, gathered near the Christmas tree, chatting excitedly. He _was_ near them, but still a little isolated, apart from when someone would occasionally say 'Right, Jou?' or in Otogi's case 'Right handsome?' He would nod and they would return to their conversation.

"When do we get to open them?!" Mokuba asked.

"Settle down Mokuba, we will." Seto said at the same time shaking Kotani off his arm. In another group, Yami Bakura, Marik and Malik were having a…stimulating…conversation of torture methods, with Yami saying 'I cant believe you!' every two seconds and cringing.

"Shing! Just like that!" Bakura emphasized. 

Shizuka was talking with Mai and Anzu saying…well, something about shopping and clothes. Finally, Honda, Ryou, Yuugi, Kinya, Mokuba Otogi and himself were on the subject of Duel Monsters and how it lacked in any real comparison with Dungeon Dice Monsters. Or so Otogi said. Everyone else disagreed flatly. Katsuya looked around the room. It was dimly lit by the Christmas tree. He shivered lightly. It was chilly wearing hardly any clothes! He wrapped his arms around his middle and shivered again. He gasped as something dark, heavy and warm was pushed over his head. His head popped up out of the hole at the top. He looked down, suddenly realizing that it was a shirt! And a very warm one at that. He slipped his arms through the long sleeves and sighed in bliss. He gasped again as he felt someone's fingers pull the ends of the shirt down until it wasn't bunched and covered his bare stomach. He knew he blushed when the warm hands lingered on his waist. He turned around, golden amber meeting icy cerulean. He sunk into the shirt, grateful for the warmth. He wrapped his hands in the ends of the sleeved and smiled up at Seto. It was then he noticed that this was Seto's shirt! While it was tight and sexy on Seto…he was swimming in it. A rosy pink blush filled Katsuya's cheeks lightly as he gazed into Seto's fiery azure orbs. 

"Arigatou…" he whispered, looking away. Seto removed his hands from Katsuya's waist and shrugged.

"You looked cold. Was I right?" he asked, smiling lightly. Katsuya nodded solemnly, refusing to look at Seto. "Thought so. Maybe Shizuka should have made you something bigger…" Katsuya scoffed.

"Yeah well, maybe then all those dudes wouldn't be hitting on me..." he muttered. Seto frowned and his eyes flashed lightly, a movement Katsuya didn't catch but if he had, he would have been…intrigued to say the least. 

"We're…about to play music and…dance." Seto said hesitantly. Katsuya cursed.

"Great…" he started, rolling his eyes. Seto looked tentatively into luxurious amber eyes.

"Would you…Like to be taken before they have a chance to ask?" Seto asked, uncertainly. Cobalt eyes danced nervously in front of the blond as he cocked an eyebrow at the oddly shy CEO. 

"Kaiba…Are you asking me to dance?" Katsuya asked, smiling excitedly. Seto looked away but the quickly back at the blond. 

"Yeah." Seto mumbled, nodded. The music began to start a slow and rhythmic melody. 

"I'd love to." Katsuya answered. Seto timidly opened his arms and Katsuya entered them, placing himself perfectly inside of the CEO's safe embrace. Seto's hands rested softly on the blond's waist and Katsuya's arms were up around the brunette's shoulders. The amber-eyed boy sighed contentedly, lacing his hands into the brunette's silky slightly long hair and resting his head in the crook of his pale neck. It didn't matter to Katsuya who put Seto up to it, all that mattered was the moment at hand…no matter how fake it seemed. 

The song was over too soon for both the blond and the brunette. They hesitated in removing their arms from each other. Seto stared into Katsuya's eyes, captivated by the stunning golden orbs slightly glazed and sparkly. Katsuya wasn't fairing much better. Looking into Seto's eyes…was fascinating…entrancing…fiery sapphire met him half way and he seemed nearly as lost as him. Both could force themselves to break the gaze. 

"Onii-chan!" Shizuka called. "Come dance with me!" Breaking suddenly from his half daydream, Katsuya jumped a little. Seto also found himself being clutched onto by Kotani and she was dragging away from Katsuya. Sighing dreamily, Katsuya turned to Shizuka. 

"Onii-chan! You're cheating!" she exclaimed when she saw his oversized shirt. "You're supposed…ooh…its silky!" she squeaked. The shirt was a mix between silk and cotton, it was very warm. "And black…Who's is it?" 

"Uh…Erm…" Katsuya blushed lightly. "It's…Kaiba's." he answered. Shizuka's eyes widened in mock shock. She thwapped his now covered arm.

"Katsuya! I told you to flirt, not downright take off the man's clothes!" she said. Katsuya laughed heartedly.

"He's the one who put it one _me_ before he asked me to dance. He was probably just trying to cover me up." The blond murmured, a depressing tome slipping into his voice at the end.

"Doubt it 'Nii-chan." She said, looking at him as if he were crazy. "Not with all those guys hitting on you _still_!" she said, emphasizing the word still as much as she could. And she wasn't wrong either. Guys from all range of age, guys he knew and met before, guys he'd never even seen until this night, were _still_ approaching him and flat out asking him out. 

"But Kaiba would never like me that way. Not the way I like him…" he whispered. Shizuka grinned.

"I saw you two dancing. And just so you know," she said, pointing to a tiny black object in the far corner of the room. "You're on candid camera." 

"Dear god…" Katsuya gasped, his amber eyes widening. "Please tell me you're joking…" he nearly begged. 

"I don't know. But personally, I don't think Kaiba-sama would do that to you Onii-chan, I mean think about it, he hasn't said one insult to you all night." She said. Katsuya breathed in, ready to comeback but…she was right. Kaiba Seto really hadn't said anything haughty or disrespectful ever since he showed up. He called him mutt yes, but that was to have been expected. He had even…almost…complimented him on how he looked! Katsuya hadn't noticed the dreamy look in his eyes until Shizuka giggled and pointed it out. He blushed and turned way stubbornly. 

"Urusai…" he muttered. She covered her mouth, stifling her laugher.

"Gomen ne sai Onii-chan, gotta go, I see Mokuba calling!^_^" she said as she ran past him, giggling. Katsuya raised a fist at her as she ran away.

"Shizu if you weren't my imouto and a girl! I'd…" he left the threat hang. He sighed, feeling suddenly ht. Maybe the heat had been turned up…? He wondered it that was the case. He slowly slipped off Seto's shirt, enjoying it immensely as the musty scent that was Kaiba Seto drifted into his senses. Maybe he could find him and give his shirt back…Shouldn't be so hard…His eyes brightened as he saw his brunette hair stick out above the crowd. He was _so_ tall…

"Kaiba!" he called out as he got close. Said blue-eyed boy turned around at hearing his sur name called. His hard azure eyes lightened and warmed as he saw Katsuya nearing him. He let his eyes shamelessly trail down the boy's girlish frame when he knew he wasn't looking. From his blood red skirt to his hard slightly visible abs, then to the prominent collarbone and his beautiful cherubic face. And back to his legs gain. It was so hard not to look at him. Damn that boy sure was leggy…Of course, he certainly wasn't _all_ legs…he definitely had other qualities that were just as nice to look at…namely the boy's shapely rear end so wonderfully defined by the sheer tightness of that skirt. Seto licked his lips right as the boy reached him, he was glad he hadn't noticed. Katsuya stood beside him, staring ahead at the Christmas tree. Seto could help but observe how the bright lights illuminated his already radiant golden blond hair. They made his hair and eyes shine with all the ferocity and grace as the sun. Katsuya's breathtaking golden amber eyes met Seto's and the brunette in turn gasped in the shock of suck magnificence being directed towards him.

"Arigatou motto, Kaiba." He said, handing the still CEO his silky black shirt back.

"What? Not good enough for you?" he joked. Katsuya smiled and shook his head.

"It was great…it's just warm now…" Seto nodded and took the black shirt and held it close, breathing in the scent tat Katsuya had left on it. 

"Anyone still giving you a hard time?" Seto asked him. Katsuya nodded.

"Yeah." Seto cocked and eyebrow. 

"Who?" he asked. Katsuya threw up his hands.

"I don't even _know _half of them!" Seto chuckled.

"You're gaining yourself a reputation." He said. "Don't even know them, huh?" Katsuya shook his head.

"No." he sighed and looked out at the crowd of dancing people, his eyes slightly glazed. His attention turned back to Seto. "Do you celebrate the holidays a lot? You kind of strike me as…I don't know…more reserved." Seto nodded.

"Normally I don't. I'm not usually very…festive. Every year, it's a small tree with Mokuba and maybe one of his friends over." He smiled at Katsuya, who smiled blushingly back. Katsuya glared off to the side of Seto murderously. 

"One things for damned sure…" he whispered in a deadly clam voice. "I am _not_ becoming the school's next best fuck show!" he yelled. Seto turned around, raising an incredulous eyebrow at whoever was behind him. Otogi Ryuuji, who was waving back at _his_ blond koinu. He turned back to Katsuya after hearing the blond growl. 

"Jeez Katsu-chan, you sure are defensive. Relax and enjoy yourself." Katsuya's eyes narrowed. 

"_What_ did you just call me?!" he snarled. Sure, right when Seto decides to call him something other than mutt it just has to be that…Seto didn't answer at first so Katsuya continued. "Shizuka showed me the camera in the corner, were you just planning on humiliating me in front of the entire school with that?!" 

"N-no!" Seto stumbled, a frantic glint passed in his eyes. "That's not true at all! I wouldn't so that, you shouldn't think that I would ever do that toy ou." Seto said. His eyes hardened and his icy shield covered him up again. Detachedly, the CEO drew himself up by doing what he always said when the pup confused him or toyed with his emotions, whether it was intentional or not. He insulted him. "Besides, _Katsu-chan_, even I wouldn't steep as low as to humiliate a _girl_ in front of all _her_ peers. I have better things to do than to waste my time on a cross dresser. Especially one who didn't even _try_ to imitate false advertisement. People like you make me sick. But hey, if this is the only way you can get some guys to notice you, then, so be it. It's your life in the newspaper on Monday." Katsuya's heart broke to pieces at Seto's harsh words. The last sentence registered in his mind as he looked confusingly into Kaiba's eyes. The cruel man smirked and pointed behind him. Katsuya whirled around, terrified. A quick flash had Katsuya on film, skirt and skimpy shirt with the horrified expression of betrayal burning in his eyes. He didn't give the camera man particularly another thought as he spun around toward Seto, hatred aflame in his eyes, the utter duplicity he felt ran deeper than the detestation. Seto's eyes and expression remained the same mocking and mordantful manifestation as it was before the picture was taken.

Katsuya couldn't find it in himself to cry in front of the great, powerful Kaiba as he bolted in the opposite direction. He should have known…Should have known Seto would only…only, only what? Only treat him the same as ever? What _was_ he thinking when he let Seto entice him even farther into his fixation…? Obviously he wasn't thinking at all because otherwise…he could have seen this coming miles away…

Katsuya wiped his eyes free of the salty tears as he finally came to a stop clearly on the 'other side' of the house. It was far too much for only two people…Seto and Mokuba must not visit this part too frequently…Oh well, what harm cold it cause if he looked around? It would help to sort out his thoughts…and he needed the time alone without having to wonder when the next time Otogi would 'accidentally' grope him…he saw a small poofy armchair and he flopped down in it tiredly. He gave a great, heaving sigh and closed his eyes. What did he presume? Seto to treat him with respect? Yeah right. Like that could ever happen. He shivered. It was cold in this part of the mansion. He suddenly got a cold shiver of death as he stared up at what looked like a family portrait of the Kaiba's. Seto Kaiba was in the middle, Mokuba at his side and a tall dark, somewhat handsome man with an aura of power and confidence stood behind them, his big strong hand grasping little Seto's shoulder. Suddenly, the smile on Seto's face didn't seem all too welcome…He almost looked like he was about to cry, but forced to stand strong for Mokuba. In that instant, Katsuya believed he knew Seto and understood him more than he thought he ever would in his entire life. Just the look on the poor solemn boy's face…like some kind of tragedy had occurred…he just couldn't understand it…and who was that tall man? His father? Seto had never mentioned him before. Maybe he had passed away or something…He blinked a few time and looked around the dimly lit, dark room. He wondered how long it would take before someone noticed his disappearance…or rather, _if_ someone would notice. He sighed again and shivered, rubbing his arms with his hands, trying to stay warm. He jumped and squealed loudly as a pair of warm hands found their way to his bare stomach and shoulder. He froze, his entire body going rigid with the new person's presence. He let out a shuddering breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he was pulled to the man's chest. Warmth engulfed him and he relaxed into the other man's arms as the familiar scent caught his attention. 

"You aren't supposed to be down here." His husky, deep voice flowed like a beautiful harmony into Katsuya's ear, the warm breath making him shudder. 

"You know, rivals aren't supposed to hold onto each other like this…" Katsuya said, breaking the peace lightly. Kaiba moved back and crossed his arms, waiting for Katsuya to face him.

"You were cold again, and I didn't bring the shirt." Katsuya face him, sighing in remembrance. Mm…vanilla…he smiled internally.

"Then I guess I'll freeze." Katsuya said bitterly. "What do you want anyway?" Seto shrugged. 

"It seemed you got upset. I came to see what your problem was." Katsuya growled at the arrogance in Seto's voice. 

"_My_ problem?!" he asked angrily. "Kaiba, why don't you just leave me alone alright? My Christmas would be so much better if you weren't in it." Katsuya said. Seto's eyes flashed lightly. Katsuya's eyes widened at the emotion he saw flicker across dark azure depths.

"Fine, a mutt as dirty as you doesn't deserve my company anyways. Have fun finding your way back, mongrel." Kaiba hissed, hurt. He turned and disappeared behind a corner. Katsuya phff-ed and turned up his chin at Seto's dismissal. But really…how as he going to get out of there? He looked around, unsure of his surroundings. He hoped he could find his way to the door that led to the cold winter-y outdoors. Right now, all he wanted to do was go home, change into a good old pair of worn out jean and t-shirt, force his light blond leg and underarm hair to grow back as fast as it could and crash on the couch in his living room. Slowly, he stood up and wandered out of the room he was in. He passed several doors and hallways. He finally came to a door that made him stop. He didn't know what made him want to open the door and see what lie ahead…he also didn't know what compelled him to do just that. He pushed open the heavy oak doors and gasped in wonder. Before him was a beautifully furnished room, with two cherry dresser and an amazing king-size bed. There was a full size mirror hanging on a black painted wall. Nearly the entire room was black. It gave off an eerie dark shine, causing Katsuya's small hairs to rise up all over his body. A sliding door concealed in inside of a walk-in closet, the floor was carpeted in a dark watery blue shade and two floor length sheer curtains hung from the windows, giving the room not only the gothic tint but a romantic glow as well.

"Kaiba's room…" he murmured to himself. "He's got it so good…wish _my_ room looked like this my whole life…" There were framed photos spread out across the professionally carved dresser. Stepping closer, Katsuya saw that he had many pictures of Mokuba at nearly every age. He continued to look along the line of photos displayed until the one at the very end, closest to his bed, made him stop and gasped in shock. It was a picture of…him. Jounouchi Katsuya. It was a profile picture of the solemn looking blond staring out at the setting sun. The sun wasn't seen in the picture but the rays could be seen reflecting in his eyes. It made his hair shimmer and it made the tears ever more evident in his sad amber orbs. Katsuya was baffled. He hadn't thought anyone had seen him that day…From the looks of it, the picture hadn't been taken that far away either…Katsuya turned, unable to look at his own reflection any longer. He turned his eyes onto another photo, this one of a young woman with flowing auburn hair and stunning turquoise eyes. A similar shade as Seto's, but in every way different. It must have been his mother…the one that died in the car accident. Looking down, he saw a drawer partially open. Against his better judgment, he pulled it open wider and looked at its content. Mixed in with a few other items idly strewn about was a small black look. A slight frown furrowed his brow as he reached in to remove the book from the drawer. He felt a little guilty opening the front cover. The first inscription was dated back four year. The page was filled with a beautiful script in thick, black ink.

~'The crimson blood that was my own spread so gloriously along the white panels of the broken window…I tried to clean it up but it had stained…giving him another reason to beat me…'~

Katsuya dropped the book back into the drawer. Tears stung his eyes…he was…was beaten too? No, he didn't deserve to read something so personal…Shocked and horrified, the blond turned and abruptly left the room, the thought fresh in his mind…he could even picture it…he stalked out quickly, trying to erase the moment from his mind. He hurried off, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour, he made another turn, and came to an empty room, much like the first one he had been in. The one with the picture. He felt like a rat running through a maze! He'd never find his way out.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked the empty room. He sighed and then something caught his eye. He turned and walked down the hallway, following the light. He turned a corner and nearly leapt for joy! The Christmas tree! There it was! He wasn't lost after all! He was about to go sit down by the tree when someone grabbed his arm and jerked him around.

"Onii-chan!" Shizuka screamed. "Where have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"We?" Katsuya asked. He squeaked as he was pulled roughly over to someone by the waist.

"Yes, handsome, 'we'. I've been worried sick about your cute ass!" Otogi cried in mock concern. Katsuya growled and shoved the raven-haired boy away from him.

"Where were you?" Shizuka asked. Otogi then decided to pipe up. 

"In a dark room, chained to a bedpost waiting for…" He was cut off by a hard blow to the side of his face, causing him to groan in pain. His attacker rolled his eyes and explained the situation, carefully edited of course.

"_Actually_…I got lost somewhere back there." Katsuya replied pointing his thumb behind himself. 

"Oh. But you're okay now?" Shizuka asked.

"What do you mean am I okay no?"

"I saw you run that way after you and Kaiba-sama had a fight. The I saw him follow you…and he came back alone, looking really down." Katsuya scoffed.

"Yeah right, the scrooge…" he started, before he got a look at Kaiba. He was sitting alone in the living room beside the tree. Katsuya felt his heart lurch. He couldn't believe he had been so mean…He looked at the Christmas tree and all of the beautifully wrapped presents under it…He wondered if Seto would like what he got him…He spent weeks saving and looking for the most perfect gift and now that he'd gotten it…he wondered if he would like it…He-Arg! Katsuya's eyes widened suddenly. The present! He left it out in the car! He hoped it didn't break because of the cold…

"Hey, guy, I'll be back in a couple of minutes, okay?" Katsuya asked. Shizuka nodded. Katsuya turned on heel and walked over to the door. Upon turning the handle he idly wondered if he should bring a jacket, quickly deciding against it, knowing he'd only be out there for a minute. He was about to shut the door behind himself when a strong hand grasped his upper arm. He turned around, startled, and gazed into slightly scared and apologetic sapphire eyes. Katsuya stared confusingly at him before he turned and stood in front of the man who stopped him. Katsuya opened his mouth to ask him why he had stopped him, but Seto beat him to it. 

"Katsu-chan, please don't leave…I'm sorry if something I said had angered you…" he started, cerulean eyes forlorn and deep. Katsuya took Seto's hand in his own, the same one that had grasped his arm, making him stay. He smiled. 

"It wasn't that. Don't worry, I'm not upset. I just left a gift out in the car. I have to go get it. I'm sorry if I scared you…" Katsuya murmured. Azure eyes became embarrassed as he looked away. His eyes widened suddenly as his cheeks colored. Katsuya looked up at him in concern, watching as cerulean eyes locked with his own honey colored eyes. Seto's body stiffened slightly as his eyes flickered upwards once. Katsuya's eyebrows knitted together as he followed his indication. His eyes widened, his eyebrows shooting up past his bangs as his cheeks turned an awful shade of crimson. Mistle Toe. 

Katsuya gulped audibly. He couldn't believe this was happening…So _that's_ why people kept kissing other people in the entryway! Seto stared down at Katsuya's pale flushed face. His whole body stilled and became rigid with apprehension. The mantra 'Oh shit' was playing loudly in their thoughts as Seto moved closer to him. 'Is he…is he actually going to kiss me?' Katsuya's frantic thoughts screamed. As Seto's body descended, he took a special precaution to not touch one part of Katsuya's lenient body. The brunette tilted his head and pressed a chaste kiss to the blond boy's lips. He skittishly moved away, his body tensing at the contact he had shared with the blond. Katsuya's breathing turned heavy as he re-opened his once closed golden amber eyes. There was a light but noticeable pink blush under his eyes and long the bridge of his nose as he gazed longingly up at the brunette. Katsuya's hands were fisted at his sides, debating on whether or not he should do what he planned. His heavy, glazed honey eyes were sparkling nervously in front of the stoic CEO. That one small kiss wasn't nearly enough to satisfy Katsuya's needs. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest as he took a tentative step towards the stiff looking brunette. 

"If you're going to stand me under a mistle toe Kaiba, at least do it right." Katsuya murmured as hr took another step toward the blue-eyed man of his desires. Seto took a small step backwards but not enough to be out of distance from the small leafy green plant. Katsuya grinned evilly, seeing nearly all of his friends watching them behind Seto. He reached his hands up to sift against Seto's skintight black tank top undershirt, feeling his erratic breathes under hard chiseled muscles. Katsuya blinked cutely, much like a girl would, and place his hands on Seto's shoulders to help hoist himself up. His high boots helped, but not nearly enough. Seto's eyes widened as Katsuya's face became directly in front of his own, his cheeks stained a bright red, as did Katsuya's. Both could feel each other's hot, moist breath fanning each other's lips and cheeks lightly. Katsuya, suddenly shy, turned away, moving to set himself back down. Seto's brilliant cerulean eyes flashed before his once immobile hands wrapped tightly around Katsuya's waist, pulling his body flush with his own and crushing their lips together. Katsuya made a soft sound of surprise before it was swallowed by Seto's hungry mouth. Katsuya's sensed became aflame with desire as the mouth of his secret love slanted hard against his own, claiming, taking, forcing and demanding. Seto's licked gently on Katsuya's bruised lips, asking for his permission to delve into the taste he was sure to await. Katsuya opened his lips to Seto and moaned as his tongue snuck in, rubbing against his own roughly but with a certain tenderness the younger teen couldn't place. Seto groaned throatily as his left hand dragged in an agonizingly slow pace down Katsuya's bare stomach, squeezing and groping the area tightly. Katsuya moaned and arched into Seto's hard body. Seto's hand slowly ran over the blond's skirt, his fingertips pushing lightly against his ass. Katsuya groaned appreciatively as Seto's hand rubbed that area for a few seconds before moving lower. His hand curved to grasp Katsuya's upper thigh brutally, directly under the hem of his short skirt. He pushed upward, his hand sticking to the soft skin as he went up and into the blond's skirt, farther and farther he went until he came to the boy's panties. His thumb hooked into the hem and brushed the exposed skin all around the expanse of the panties. Katsuya breathed hard against Seto's mouth, the older man's tongue forcefully tasting him relentlessly. Katsuya nearly screamed as Seto's thumb brushed below his hip, beneath the underwear…Seto removed his tongue from the blond's delicious mouth and bit his lip, bringing it into his mouth and sucking on it forcefully. When he finally released the blond beauty panting in his ecstasy below him, he smirked.

"Nice panties, Katsu-chan." Katsuya growled angrily. 

"Excuse me? He asked. He was cut off suddenly by a sharp intake of breath and a near sob from two guests behind them. Otogi and Kotani were both staring with tide eyes at the couple.

"Rejected! For a prissy coldhearted bastard Kaiba! I've got money too!" Otogi cried. "Its not fair…" he complained. His protest was much more collected than Kotani who was shrieking incoherently. 

"NO! Get your grimy hands off MY Seto-chan! You stupid girly boy you! He's mine! YOU BASTARD! And in a cheap ass Mrs. Clause outfit too…" Katsuya and Seto sweatdropped, trying to compose themselves.

"It's nothing, all! It was only a mistle toe! It didn't mean anything!" Katsuya tried desperately to explain the situation at hand. Kaiba growled and hastily removed his hand from the blond's skirt.

"Nothing at all?" he grumbled. Katsuya turned confused poignant eyes onto Seto's.

"Well…? Was it supposed to mean something?" Seto's almost hurt looking eyes froze over. 

"If it meant nothing to you, it's less for me,"

"Going into negatives are we?" Katsuya mocked. He got no response from the tall brunette. Arrogantly, the blond gripped the hem of his skirt and tugged it down, as it had gone up slightly and strode away to join the ranks of his friends. Shizuka snickered knowingly.

"You do know about all the camera in Kaiba's mansion do you not? He probably got that on tape too!" she said. Katsuya hung his head.

"I know, but he cant use it against me since he…slit his hand up my skirt anyways…He totally started this…and I still have to get my present!" Katsuya growled, talking back over to the door and glaring accusingly at the green plant hanging from the doorframe.

"Damn you, plant…" he mumbled as he opened the door, leading outside. The wind blew against his bare skin, causing goose bumps to appear as he walked quickly to the car. He fingered the keys hanging from a belt loop, and pulled the correct key from the ring. Or, at least, what he had thought was the correct key. He roughly tried to shove the key in the lock, but it would go no farther than halfway. He tried every metal object he had, eventually becoming half crazed as he jammed one of the rings Shizuka had forced him to wear into the opening. Which of course, didn't help in the slightest bit. 

Katsuya finally got the door open, the key was tucked inside his left boot, grabbed Seto's present and hurried back inside. He was freezing! He shut the door and sniffled lightly, cursed to the dreaded runny nose…

"Onii-chan! We're opening presents now!" she said happily. Katsuya nodded and followed her into the den. She sat down next to Mokuba, blushing slightly as he wrapped an arm around her. 

"Nii-chan, since you're dressed as Mrs. Clause, you can play Santa!" Shizuka said excitedly. This was their first Christmas together. Katsuya nodded a bit reluctantly and sat down beside the Christmas tree, he was sitting on his butt with his legs extended out in front of him and bent at the knee, drawing back so his ankles rested beside his hips. It was the only way he could think of so the others wouldn't be getting a quick show, if you know what he means…He set Seto's gift under the tree carefully, smiling to himself lightly.

The group was strewn out in various patterns along the couches and chairs. Shizuka and Mokuba were on a love seat, Otogi was sitting a bit too close to him for comfort but he wasn't about to tell him to go away…he didn't want to be rude after all. Honda was sitting next to Anzu and Mai on the couch, Ryou was in Bakura's lap on a chair, Yami and Yuugi were curled up cutely beside the Christmas tree on the ground, and Seto sat down directly in front of Katsuya, crossing his legs Indian style on the floor. Katsuya blushed lightly and reached for a present under the tree. He looked at the tag and read it out loud.

"To Shizuka, From Mokuba." He read. He looked up and tossed Shizuka the gift as gently as he could. She caught the small package in her slender hands and looked at it blushingly. She slowly opened it, obvious of Mokuba's eyes on her the entire time. Her hazel eyes lit up brightly as she saw what lay in her hands. It was a beautifully handcrafted golden necklace with pink tinted diamonds strewn together in a heart shape. The inside of the heart was a black tinted diamond, shining and sparkling in her eyes. Shizuka nearly cried with such a gift. She turned to Mokuba and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Arigatou Mokuba!" she cried happily. He hugged her back, happy she had liked his gift. He pulled back shortly after.

"May I?" he asked politely, taking the necklace from her hands and opening the clasp. She nodded and he bent around her to clasp the necklace on her. He pulled back and she lifted her long hair out of it, proudly showing off her gift.

"Pretty, Shizuka." Katsuya complimented. 

"Okay, do the next one Katsuya." 

It went on like that for a while, Katsuya picking out gifts from people to people. So far, Bakura got a bunch of bondage equipment from basically everyone in the group, Ryou had gotten a package of ponytails from Katsuya, he had been complaining about his hair getting in the way of…_things_, gotten a Change of Hearts plushie from Bakura with a pretty inscription on it, and a few packs of Duel Monster cards from everyone else. Yami had gotten a book about Pharaohs in the olden days, a 'Why does my voice change octaves so much' book from Bakura, and a 'How to get my cards back if someone steals them' book from Seto. Yuugi got him a new outfit, full leather and nice new buckles to come in handy. Yuugi got a few Duel Monster booster packs, some hair gel and something 'special' from Yami. Honda got a 'How to decrease my "horn"' book from Bakura and Seto. A few booster packs and a new shine spray for his motorcycle. Otogi got another punch in the face from Katsuya, some hair binders and a new pair of dice earrings from Yuugi. 

Katsuya found it odd that Seto hadn't gotten any presents yet, so he made an extra effort to find one addressed to him. Oh! There's one! He pulled it out, it was pretty big.

"To Kaiba, From Bakura, P.S. Maybe this'll help let out some stress, ne?" Katsuya frowned at the last but handed it to Seto nevertheless. Seto raised an eyebrow at the tomb robber. He shook the box lightly and listened. Nope not a bomb. He cautiously opened it from the top. Cerulean eyes doubled in size as the first word at the top came into view. His face turned completely red as he hugged the still wrapped box to his chest tightly. 

"I am NOT opening this the rest of the way…" he said, shaking his head embarrassingly. Bakura snickered evilly. 

"Oh but everybody wants to know what you got…C'mon Kaiba, it cant be _that_ bad…" he said.

"Yeah, 'Nii-sama! Open it! I wanna see!" Mokuba insisted. Seto blushed deeply as he ripped off the rest of the wrapping paper, holding up the gift in extreme shame. He held his head low with his azure eyes closed. The whole group burst out laughing except Katsuya, who blushed just as much as Seto did. 

"Assorted Lubricant? Onii-sama, what's lubricant?" Mokuba asked curiously. 

"Nothing you need to know about Mokuba…" Seto whispered, his voice failing him as he caught sight of Katsuya's bright red face. He wondered why he wasn't laughing at him…Bakura laughed evilly and crawled over to the red CEO.

"'Motion Lotion'?! What kind of a gift is that?!" Seto screamed at him. Bakura shook his head.

"No, most of it is the kind of lube that you use with another male. This," he pointed to a tube at the end. "is the motion lotion. See, it's got all sorts of different scents! Grape, blueberry, orange, vanilla, peach, and strawberry." Seto blushed a little more at the last one, watching Katsuya's face tint a fiery red at the scent. 'Hm…He must like strawberry…' The CEO thought.

"A-And how did you assume I was gay?!" he yelled. Bakura shrugged.

"With the way you stare at that ditzy mutt, I figured you two would need it some time or another." He said nonchalantly. Seto and Katsuya's faces went flaming red with such a blunt statement. Seto's hand lashed out to grasp Bakura's collar.

"Take that back you stupid tomb robber!" 

"Chill out! Jeez, you needed this stuff more than I thought…" he said. Seto growled and gritted his teeth. He threw him back and tossed the box of lubricant behind him. 

"Uh…Tense moment…Should I hand out another present? This time, one _not_ from Bakura…" Katsuya asked. The group nodded, Seto remaining neutral. Katsuya reached into the tree and pulled out a small square gift. "Uh…To…uh, me, from Kaiba." He said, sweatdropping. Jeez even in writing Seto referred to him as 'mutt'. This caught Seto's attention. He turned, interested eyes glinting with amusement onto Katsuya's confused eyes. 

"Go ahead Katsu-chan, open it." He said. Katsuya gulped, not liking the tone Seto's voice suggested at all. But he complied, only because he really, really wanted to know what Seto had gotten for him. He tore the blue paper off, revealing a white box with Seto's neat calligraphy on it, 'Mutt' it said. Katsuya opened the cover and blushed a bright red. He groaned in annoyance and Seto laughed heartily. 

"Glad I got you red, pup, it'll go great with your outfit." Azure eyes sparkling. Katsuya sighed and opened the box all the way, revealing to the group what lay inside, since they'd find out anyway. Inside was a red leather collar, equipped with a small bell and even a dog collar that read 'NAME: Jounouchi Katsuya, OWNER: Kaiba Seto.' It even listed his address and the blond's hair color and eye color. Katsuya sighed, if lost please call Kaiba Seto at…He sighed again. He couldn't believe this is what Seto had gotten for him…

"Ooh!" Shizuka squealed. "Put it on Katsuya!" she had just uttered the unspeakable. Katsuya's amber eyes darkened into an evil, dark blackish brown.

"No fucking way." 

"Put it on, c'mon be nice." She insisted, glaring at her brother. Katsuya glared right back. 

"No."

"I'll put it on you myself then!" she said angrily.

"Over my dead body."

Ten minutes later Katsuya sat in the same position as before with a sweatdrop and an anger mark adorning his forehead. If one took just a casual glance they wouldn't say anything was different about how he was dressed than before…but if one looked close enough, they could see the blood red collar with the silver bell and the dog tag the blond tried so desperately to prevent from touching his skin. His eye twitched every once in a while and Seto laughed.

"Don't worry, Katsu-chan, you can take it off in an hour or so. Here," he said, fishing around under the tree for a few seconds before pulling out an even smaller gift than before. "maybe you'll like this better." He said, handing Katsuya the object, wrapped in the same blue paper as the other one. A slight blush could be seen on Seto's cheeks as he watched Katsuya finger the gift uncertainly. "You…remember the Duel Monster tournament coming up in March?" Katsuya nodded.

"Yeah, we're all signed up for it."

"It goes by Duelist Kingdom rules…This card wasn't supposed to be released until February…And…they only made fifty of them…" Seto's soft, hesitant voice came out. Katsuya looked up at him, shocked at the small line of pink across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. Katsuya's attention was quickly drawn back to the gift in his hand, suddenly eager and excited to see what Seto had gotten him. His fingers shook as he tore the paper off. His eyes widened and his breath let him in a gasp as he saw what lie in his hands to be the most beautiful simile he had ever heard. 

"K-Kaiba…this is…this is…"

"It's a fusion card…"

"Blue Eyes Black Dragon…" Katsuya whispered. This was one of those cards Seto had been working so hard to create over the last few months…For the tournament…He had taken Katsuya's favorite card and Seto's favorite card and…fused them to create the Blue Eyes Black Dragon…It was holographic with the Red Eyes and Blue Eyes dragons semi transparent in the back round off to the side of the new dragon. He had piercing sapphire eyes, glistening like diamonds and a sleek black coat with beautiful amazingly huge wings. 

"Th-This card will be aloud in the tournament?" Katsuya was surprised his voice was able to work with the shock he was experiencing. His eyes flickered up to Seto's face for a few seconds before he looked down again, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "But, how can I fuse this card when I don't have a—" Katsuya's sentence cut off halfway through as his finger brushed against his card, causing another card behind it to be revealed slightly. His breath caught in his throat and his heart constricted tightly as his thumb moved ever so slowly to reveal more of the hidden card. Seto's face gradually became brighter as Katsuya moved the other card out of the way. Katsuya's eyes went wide as the name of the card came into view. 

"K-K-Kaiba…Th-this i-is one o-of y-your…y-your…" Katsuya couldn't find the voice to say the next word. The hidden card was one of Seto's prized Blue Eyes White Dragons. Katsuya's honey amber eyes flashed upwards, gazing deeply into Seto's embarrassed azure. 

"Hey," Seto said, smiling. "Maybe you'll actually have a chance at beating me now." Katsuya smiled as well, his heart beating so fast and so hard he thought he would faint from all the blood rushing to his face. 

"Arigatou, Kaiba…Here." Katsuya said, reaching under the tree, searching for the present that had caused too much trouble. He only hoped it would be worth it. Blushingly, Katsuya handed Seto his present.

"You got one for me?" he asked, taking the present with careful hands, as if it was fragile. Katsuya nodded. "You shouldn't have…" and Seto actually meant it. He knew how some people could sound conceited while saying those words, but Seto made them sound _real_. Seto opened the gift, a semi thick chain falling into his hand. He felt the texture, it was almost silky in contrast to how it looked. He pulled the chain out farther, a cross slipping out of the package and down the chain to sway slightly in the air. The cross was rimmed with a solid black diamond and the insides were decorated with black diamonds and cerulean sapphires. Seto held it in his shaky hand. He looked up at Katsuya with heavy, passionate azure eyes. 

"Thank you so much, Katsuya…" he whispered. Katsuya's eyes widened as Seto's lowered again to look at the necklace more thoroughly. He…did he really just call him what he thought he called him? His name…without any such attachment to it? Not mutt, puppy, -chan…just, Katsuya. The blond smiled. He liked the way his name sounded falling from his lips. (Ha-ha! OSP!) Katsuya pulled out another present from the tree and handed it to Seto.

"Here, I got you this too." Seto took the gift and slowly opened it to reveal a stuffed Blue Eyes plushie. Seto's eyes lit up, he smiled and hugged it lightly. "I…made it actually." Seto's eyes widened lightly as everyone awed. 

"Kawaii, arigatou, Katsu-chan." Katsuya smiled as well, oh well, he liked how _that_ sounded falling from his lips also. (Ha! Call him Yeoj, Seto! Gomen, gomen, I couldn't help it!) 

"I'm glad you like it, Kaiba." Katsuya said. Seto smiled.

"I do." He said. "I'm glad you like at least one of yours." He said laughing a bit. Katsuya blushed and fingered the collar around his neck, causing the bell to jungle lightly. 

"I like them…" he whispered. 

The rest of the presents were bestowed late into the night. By the time they were all done, it was ten o'clock and Kaiba had set a ten fifteen curfew. They all took their presents along with them as Seto showed them to their rooms. Ryou and Bakura shared a room, Yami and Yuugi shared a room, (Seto was going to have both the rooms vaccinated after they left) Kotani and Kinya shared a room, her insisting on not being able to go home that night when really all she wanted to do was spend more time with Seto…everyone else got separate rooms, except Shizuka, she slept in Mokuba's room on his bunk bed. Katsuya was given the room right across from Seto's. They said their goodnights and headed into their rooms. Katsuya sent a longing look in Seto's direction, with a heavy heart, he turned and went into his own room, shutting the door as he did. Seto sighed, the night was not over for him, he had backed up paper work to do. Seto stared longingly at Katsuya's closed door, wishing the boy felt the same…With a heavy heart, he turned and walked down the all toward his study. 

Katsuya tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. Every time he even tried to close his eyes, Seto's face would appear in his thoughts and he would awake from his daydream state with a start, sweat drops littering his body. He would always wake up hotter than before…and being in the same house as the object of his affection didn't help much. Usually, he could just take a cold shower but…using Kaiba Seto's shower…only made him hotter at that little fantasy. Especially if he was in it…Katsuya growled. He had to stop that train of thought! Seto would only ever think of him as a worthless mutt! Nothing more, nothing less! It'll always be that way…Katsuya tossed around some more before making up his mind. A little peek wouldn't hurt would it? Katsuya smiled mischievously as he got out of the bed. He turned on the light and slipped on the panties, skirt and shirt. What? Most men sleep in the buff, he was no different! He looked in the mirror quickly, just in case Otogi was out there…he didn't want to be showing anything he wouldn't have before. He opened his door silently. He looked around the hallway, seeing no one and hearing no one. Hm, maybe they were asleep already. What time was it anyways? He looked up and around for a clock, spotting one down the hall a ways away. He squinted in the darkness. Hm…11:50, almost Christmas! He left his door open and walked two feet to Seto's. He slowly opened the door, expecting to see a sleeping Kaiba on the bed, but he saw nothing. The sheets weren't even ruffled. He hadn't lain in it at all that night. Katsuya frowned. Okay, new plan, find Kaiba and force him into bed. It wasn't good for a person to stay awake this long! At least Katsuya was _trying_ to get to sleep. It wasn't his fault…Katsuya closed Seto's door and continued down the hallways, searching for sounds of breathing…or maybe a light on somewhere…

He honestly didn't know why he tried to hard. The man was an obvious control freak…a beautiful control freak…Katsuya sighed, he was so in love with Kaiba Seto he couldn't even see that man's faults without turning them into something at least a little bit good. Just the thought of those icy cerulean eyes glinting or sparkling or darkening made him all warm inside. Seto definitely knew how to be charmingly handsome when he wanted to be…Katsuya knew for a fact, he wasn't always a mean, heartless bastard. He could be…passionate and even play hard to get…Katsuya shuddered lightly. Everything about Seto made him just gooey inside! He giggled lightly. He wondered what Seto would do if he found him as a pile of mush outside his office door. 

Then he saw it! A light under a door down the hall! Katsuya walked over to it as quietly as he could, pressing his ear to the door, listening for sounds that could belong to Seto. He heard typing and breathing. That must be Seto! Katsuya grinned slyly and opened the door as softly as he could. It opened a smidge, just enough for his eyes to see Seto's sexy form sitting stiffly in an office chair in front of a computer. Katsuya frowned, he should be getting to sleep, not catching up on business work! It was Christmas Eve for Christ's sake! Katsuya's eyes widened as that thought crossed his mid. He beat himself over the head mentally for saying Christ's name in vain, especially on Christmas Eve! (Erm…I'm atheist so…yeah…) Seto's head snapped to the side, staring at the door peculiarly. Katsuya shut the door slightly in fear. Not knowing what there was to be afraid of…He just suddenly felt skittish as Seto caught onto him. 

"Who's there?" Seto's husky, deep voice rang out. Katsuya giggled and opened the door, revealing himself to the older teen. 

"Merry Christmas." He said just as the clock chimed midnight. Seto looked around at the clock.

"So it is." He said facing Katsuya again. "Merry Christmas. Why aren't you in bed?" he asked. Katsuya shrugged.

"Why aren't _you_ in bed?" the blond retorted. Seto shivered lightly. Katsuya wearing that right now and just him being there was not helping his predicament…He had just banished the blond from his mind a half an hour ago to get some work done…and here he was, in all his hotness and sexiness. 

"I had some paper work to do. I still have paper work to do, so if you don't mind…I'd like to get started actually." He replied icily. He turned his emotionless eyes back onto the computer, his stature just screaming reserved. Katsuya flinched.

"You should get to bed. It's Christmas tomorrow, you don't want to be tired do you?" he asked, hoping to be able to get through to the workaholic. 

"Do you? You being here is only cutting in on your sleep time you know. I don't plan on going to sleep until all of this is finished. So I suggest you leave." Katsuya turned his head away, fighting off the urge to say something cruel. He really didn't want to fight with Seto right now…He just wanted to kiss him again…he wanted to have him kiss him like he did under the mistle toe…He sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with their conversation. Oh well, he had tried. He turned and began to walk back to the door. Seto's eyes watched him the entire way, his mouth watering at the sight of his behind swaying invitingly with every step he took. His blond hair was mused and tousled lightly, he must have been plagued with the same thoughts as Seto. Katsuya turned around once and whispered,

"Oyasumi, Seto." And he was gone out the door. Seto watched where he had left. Should he? No…what if the feelings were not returned? Seto didn't think he cold handle rejection…He would just die…His heart ached for that human emotion he once claimed not to have had, his body longed for Katsuya's…the boy he once hated with every ounce of his cold frozen heart…the boy who had showed him everything was worth living for…the boy who was too desirable for his own good…the boy with stunningly blond hair and breathtaking amber eyes…the boy who he had kissed that day…had kissed and touched…and he had never wanted to let that feeling go…that same boy who had ripped out his heart and tore it to pieces…the same boy who took the pieces and had mend them back together…Seto stood up suddenly, making up his mind. He had nothing else to lose. Now he would see if it was some silly game…or if that boy had meant everything he had said and done…Now was the moment of truth. Seto knew he loved Katsuya, now to find out if he felt the same.

Seto felt a tinge of fear as he followed Katsuya down the hallways, being sure to stay as quite, calm and collected as he could. He couldn't suppress it. He was scared. Scared he wouldn't feel the same after going through so much just to admit it to himself he was in love…And if he didn't love him…well…there had to be some sort of lust going on…Seto was determined to find out that night what the blond beauty held for him…no matter what it was.

Katsuya whipped around, fear glinting in his eyes. He scanned the area before hesitantly turning back around. He felt a creak in the floor and whirled around again.

"W-who's there?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. Seto's dark silhouette moved out from behind a corner. "O-oh…It's just you…" Katsuya breathed a sigh of relief. "Why were you following me?" he asked. Seto didn't answer as he moved in closer to Katsuya's trembling form. Katsuya backed away from him, soon coming to a wall. Seto continued to move closer, blocking him against the wall. Katsuya gazed up into Seto hard, cool cerulean eyes. Amber eyes widened slightly in fear as Seto's hands came up to rest against the wall at him back. He was surely trapped now. "K-Kaiba, look I'm sorry I interrupted you…you can go back to work now…I wont bother you any longer…"

"Too late…" Seto's voice groaned out in a lusty moan. "You've been on my mind all night Katsu-chan…You've been 'bothering' me for longer." He growled. Katsuya shivered at his tone. His deep voice was right by his ear as he leaned in. Katsuya's breath caught in his throat and his heart constricted tightly. Seto's hand trailed across the wall until he reached Katsuya's pinkened cheek. His thumb brushed lightly against the boy's soft skin and Seto moved back to watch his reaction. His other fingers rested beneath his chin, lifting his head up to face him. Katsuya's heart raced in his chest, his underwear beginning to become rather painful. His cheeks flushed a bright red and his eyes became glazed lightly. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—mmphp!" Katsuya's apology was cut short as Seto's lips covered his own in the same rough but gentle kiss they had shared earlier that night. Katsuya's hands grasped needily at Seto's silk shirt, feeling the shiny buttons under his fingertips. Seto's hands flew to Katsuya's waist, pulling and gripping his quickly reddening skin. Katsuya's stomach muscles clenched tightly in Seto's hands and he arched lightly against him. Seto pushed his mouth harder against Katsuya's, his tongue demanding entrance that Katsuya was all too willing to give. Seto's hands trailed lower, gripping the blond's hips and lifting him upwards slightly. Katsuya quickly caught on, spreading his legs wide around Seto's waist as the brunette didn't hesitate to fill that space with his greedy lower body. The blood red skirt at Katsuya's hips slid up along his thighs as his legs spread wider for Seto. Seto growled into his mouth as one of his hands wrapped tightly around the blond's waist and the other hand grasping his upper thigh like it had before. Seto didn't waste time, he quickly slipped his hand up into the blond boy's skirt, pulling at his silken panties, causing them to slide down slightly. Katsuya panted roughly against Seto's mouth, the brunette's hot wet tongue working wonders on his mouth, delving into its depths and tasting him thoroughly. Katsuya moaned and bucked his hips against Seto's brutally, closing the area between their bodies. His back arched against the wall, his shoulder blades pressed into the hard, thick wall as his lower stomach and hips crushed against Seto's. His legs tightened around the brunette's hips, hugging him as close as he would go. Seto's hand clenched the flimsy fabric of the underwear the blond wore, pulling at it while slipping his hand inside, his fingers curving around the boy's behind, causing the underwear to slide off even farther. Katsuya moaned, he couldn't believe was what happening to him! His crush, his secret love, was actually kissing him! Very forwardly at that! As if his arousal wasn't painful enough, Seto's hand began to rub at him impatiently through his panties. Seto grinned knowingly as his hand kneaded and massaged the growing bulge in his lover's underwear. He could feel him getting harder…Just the thought of his puppy becoming aroused made Seto harder than he ever had been before. Seto removed his hand and crushed their lower bodies as one, grinding their straining lengths together. Katsuya broke their kiss for the first time and tilted his head upwards, eyes squeezed shut, mouth slightly ajar, he moaned throatily. His hands laced deep into Seto's silky auburn hair as the older man buried his head into the blond's neck, lapping licking and sucking on the supple flesh he found there. His hot tongue playing teasingly around the collar he himself had gotten the blond. Katsuya didn't even bother to hold in his moans then. Seto bit at the collar lightly to show Katsuya his impatience. He stopped as soon as his mark was made and turned to look up at Katsuya's flushed, panting face. Just the grave expression on the blue-eyed boy's face was enough to make Katsuya pay attention and force his breathing into control.

"Katsuya," he began, a serious glint in his eyes. Katsuya gulped and stared back with as much ferocity he could. "Do you want this?" he asked, eyes pleading and hopeful. Katsuya sighed, so that's all he wanted to know…He smiled and his blush grew. 

"I want this…" he whispered. Becoming shy, he ducked his head into the curve of Seto's neck and kissed his throat lightly. "I want you…" his voice was hardly audible, but Seto heard it. He smirked possessively.

"Good." He said as his head dived back into the crook of the blond's neck. Katsuya's eyes turned frightened and he gasped. His hands sifted against Seto's hair and pulled him back. Amber eyes sparkling with the panic of rejection. 

"W-wait, Kai-Seto…do you w-want me?" he asked, hoping and praying his insinuations were correct. Seto looked aggravatingly into Katsuya's fearful eyes before he smirked again, tilting his head and biting down on the lobe of Katsuya's sensitive ear. He chuckled lightly as the blond gasped and moaned.

"Hn…Isn't it obvious, puppy?" he asked as he took the lobe into his hot mouth and rubbing his groin against Katsuya's. The blond groaned in pleasure.

"W-well yes but…I don't want to do this unless you…unless you love me." Seto let his mouth drop Katsuya's ear as he reared back to gaze into soulful amber eyes. He nuzzled his chin against Katsuya's jaw tenderly. 

"I love you…" he whispered. Katsuya frowned and tried not to moan at Seto's ministrations. 

"Y-you're not just saying that so you can get in my skirt, are you?" he asked. Seto moved back to stare directly into Katsuya's eyes. His cerulean eyes were completely open to the blond. He wanted him to know the truth…he didn't want him to think he was lying ever…not to him…he could never lie to him…Katsuya stared back with matched intensity. Seto's eyes were so open, so tender to the world around him…It made Katsuya feel special to be the one Seto would open that up to.

"I love you." Seto said with more aggression than before. "I…I love you…" he said again, his voice softening and a light blush coating his cheeks. Katsuya's eyes welled with tears, a small smile playing on his lips. His hands came up to Seto's cheeks, holding his head in his hands. He leaned in, kissing his soft pale lips chastely before he moved back again.

"I love you too." He whispered. His smile turned a bit lecherous as Seto's eyes lighted up brightly. He bucked his hips forward onto Seto's hard arousal. The brunette's eyes squinted as he moaned low in his throat. Seto's hands tightened on his thigh and stomach as he ground his hips into his lover's again. 

They made it to Seto's bedroom in a flash, either hardly noticed. Seto pushed Katsuya onto his bed, the blond crying out lightly in shock. He landed on his back, the bed bouncing slightly with the added weight so quickly placed upon it. Seto stared down at his prey as he lifted his black silk shirt above his head. He was mildly surprised to see that half the buttons had come undone under Katsuya's attention. He shrugged it off and lifted his tank top over his head. He grinned as Katsuya's eyes trailed over his well-built body. Seto got on all fours and crawled across the bed to Katsuya, swaying his hips sexily. Katsuya backed away slightly, embarrassed and shy. He blushed as Seto crawled on top of him, his hands on either side of his body. The brunette smirked and threw a leg over Katsuya's waist, straddling the other's hips and pushing down tightly onto the searing heat. Katsuya's breath quickened and Seto trailed a hand down his bare shoulder to the top hem of his blood red shirt. He fingered the white trim, pulling it down farther before placing his mouth onto the pale creamy skin. Katsuya watched him out of the corner of his eye, his blush rapidly increasing. Seto sat back up after he had bared another mark on his beloved pup's unmarred alabaster skin. His hands pressed against Katsuya's bare stomach and pulled the sexy top off him. He let his eyes greedily rake over Katsuya's hard chest. His nipples were stiff and erect, begging to be touched. How could Seto not comply? He reached with one hand to one of the nipples and wrapped his lips over the other one. Katsuya cried out, his hands gripping Seto's chestnut hair tightly. Seto slowly began to rock against his soon to be lover, forcing screamed and short cries from the blond bishoujo. Katsuya's hands slowly slid down Seto's frame as the brunette pleasured him, his hands quickly finding the restricting black pants his love was wearing. His nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, pushing them down his lover's legs, revealing silk black boxers. Seto removed his head from the blond's hard nubs and yanked on his skirt, stretching the elastic and pulling it all the way down to his ankles where Katsuya promptly kicked it off. The smirk was back on Seto's face and Katsuya blushed in extreme embarrassment. 

"Nice panties Katsu-chan," he whispered before his pushed his knuckles against the hardness that was his puppy. Katsuya cried out and arched into the hand that made him feel so good. 

"P-please…I-It hurts…" he moaned out in pain. Seto smiled and hooked his thumbs into the hem, pulling them off his hips ever so slowly. Seto's eyes lit up in lust as he was granted the beautiful sight of his Katsu-pup completely naked beneath him. His smile broadened when he noticed how embarrassed and shy his puppy was being. His hand slid up the blond's thigh and onto his inner hip, inching towards his burning manhood. Katsuya nearly cried as Seto's cool hand grasped his searing hot length, beginning a slow torturing rhythm. Katsuya arched erotically against Seto's hand, moaning louder and louder into the night. Seto licked his lips, by now overbearingly turned on, he stopped his movement, receiving a whine of protest from the blond below him. Katsuya looked confusingly up into Seto's cerulean eyes, instantly understanding why he had stopped. Katsuya nodded at Seto's unasked question and spread his legs wider, only a bit afraid. Seto nodded, his voice failing him repeatedly. Both their heart raced in their chests, their body temperature rising to an incredible degree. Seto removed his boxers and Katsuya gave an 'eep' of surprise, his eyes widening and the blush growing as he gazed at Seto's engorged length in amazement. Seto smirked again and reached over his bed to the stand beside it. He opened the drawer and pulled out a tube.

"I guess Bakura's present will come in handy after all." He grinned and Katsuya blushed. "You like strawberry, right?" he asked. Katsuya could only blush and nod. "Figured." He opened the cap and poured some of the slimy substance onto his fingers. His eyes came up to gaze into Katsuya's. "This will hurt no matter what…are you still sure?" 

"Yes." Katsuya answered. Seto nodded and reached his hand down to Katsuya's secret entrance. He slowly slipped the first finger in with almost no problem at all, the second one earned him a hiss of discomfort. He tried to soothe his lover with kisses. He succeeded in distracting him as the third and final finger went in. Katsuya moaned lightly as he felt Seto's fingers inside of him. Seto removed his fingers and coated his length with the strawberry scented lubricant. Katsuya smiled to reassure him and spread his legs, lifting them to rest on Seto's shoulders. Seto concealed his initial shock and placed his hands on Katsuya's hips to steady himself. He slowly began to push in, groaning with the sheer tightness of his puppy. Katsuya moaned, out of pain and also pleasure. His hands gripped the ones on his hips and he squeezed his eyes shut with the intensity. Seto pushed in farther when he saw no signs of discomfort coming from the blond. Katsuya cried out lightly as Seto went farther than his fingers had, the unprepared areas beginning to throb with an indescribable pain. His hands clenched Seto's, his short nails digging small crescents into Seto's skin. The brunette stilled his movements immediately after feeling the blond tense beneath him. His inner walls were hugging him tightly and he didn't know if he was going to last. After an eternity it seemed, Katsuya nodded for Seto to continue. Seto pushed in again, going much slower and watching his lover's face closely for signs of discomfort. Katsuya's eyes flashed open very suddenly as Seto's hard length brushed against something deep inside of him. His hips bucked upwards, taking Seto in all the way to the hilt. The brunette groaned appreciatively, his back bending down with the pleasure bestowed upon him. He moved his hands from the blond's hips and set them beside him on the bed so he could move as he pleased. 

Seto slowly set to a slow and heavy speed, their breaths coming in quick pants and shallow exhales and hard inhales. Seto's slow movements soon became quicker and more needy as the blond cried and called his name out. Katsuya was arching and moaning uncontrollably as Seto's thrust became soft then hard, and back to soft again. It seemed he couldn't make up his mind. The brunette bent down into the curve of Katsuya's neck, biting and nipping at his sensitive flesh. Katsuya wrapped his arms around Seto's back and bucked his hips hard against Seto's, meeting him halfway each time. Seto lightly changed angles, so he would hit his puppy's prostate each time. Seto started to feel dizzy as warmth began to build in his stomach. Katsuya's face contorted into pain every once in a while and Seto knew exactly what he wanted. He reached down with his right hand, clasping his fist around the boy's aching manhood, beginning a lazy, tight rhythm. 

Katsuya screamed with the combined force, his stomach clenching and his length spasming in release. He called out Seto's name high to the heavens as he arched a final time against his lover. Seto didn't fair much better. As soon as Katsuya's inner walls grasped onto him, he knew he was done for. He growled Katsuya's name savagely as he came deep inside of Katsuya's passage way. He pumped a few more times, forcing them to ride out the waves of ecstasy. Both were drenched in their sweat, their scents mingling in the air. They breathed deeply against each other's mouths, using the last of their fervent heat to kiss each other in the midst of passion. Their tongues dueled roughly and determinedly before slowing it down as the heat diminished. They broke away, still breathing heavy and shaking slightly. Seto collapsed lightly on top of Katsuya, took the blankets from off to the side and covered them up in it. Katsuya curled up beside him, wrapping his arms around the CEO's stomach as he did him. Katsuya moved his head lightly to get into a comfortably position, the bell on his collar jingling. Seto chuckled lightly, the deep husky voice worn out sounding.

"Is this why you haven't taken it off yet?" he asked. Katsuya flushed and didn't answer. Seto merely held him tighter, burying his head in soft golden tresses and smiled. "You're so beautiful Katsuya…I love you puppy." Katsuya smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Seto."

*********************************************

Ying Fa: IT'S DONE! I finished it in two days!! Aren't you proud of me! It took me forever! Now I know that lemon wasn't as good as Masquerade lemon but (I think it sucked shit!)…I was on short amount of time…its also the second lemon I've written by myself. I usually write them with Shine or Sakari…Please don't flame me on it! Please review!! I really liked this fic! So, here's my Christmas present to you guys!! I love you all, and I hope you had a merry Christmas! 


End file.
